The Christmas Gift
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Charles and Elsie are about to find out just how special Christmas gifts can be when they're chosen with love.


**The Christmas Gift**

**A/N:** This story was written for Monajo7. Couldn't let Christmas pass by without a little surprise!

**Summary:** Charles and Elsie are about to find out just how special Christmas gifts can be when they're chosen with love.

"Close your eyes," she had almost shouted at him as he entered her sitting room without knocking. To be fair, he hadn't realized she was wrapping presents in the middle of the day in her sitting room. It was such an odd time of day to do such things, at least in his mind. Anyone, including himself, could simply walk into her room, see the gifts, and Christmas would be ruined. He wondered why she hadn't simply wrapped her gifts in her bedroom upstairs. No one would dare interrupt her there, especially since she went to bed long after everyone else in the house with the exception of him.

Charles replayed those few moments in his mind over and over again. What exactly had he seen as he entered her room? Paper? Yes, and ribbons, too. And there had been a small box nestled among the wrappings. He was almost sure of it, though she had worked quickly to hide the present. For her to have panicked and made such rapid movements to hide the contents, it must have been his gift, he reasoned.

So, he sat at his desk, his mind wandering aimlessly as curiosity began to overtake him. The list of things he would not be receiving from her for Christmas this year was growing longer and longer by the moment. Wine, stationary, handkerchiefs, a ledger, a new pen or letter opener … none of those things would fit comfortably in a small box of that size. A book was also out of the question, though perhaps a new pair of cufflinks would fit comfortably in a box of that size.

"Daydreaming again, Mr. Carson? I thought that was an occupation for the young footmen and maids in their spare time," she teased as she watched him from the doorway with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Thinking, Mrs. Hughes … I was thinking. And making a few mental lists, if you must know." He sat a little straighter in his chair, hoping she would let the conversation drop before he admitted what he was actually pondering.

"Oh, yes? Do those mental lists include what you almost saw in my sitting room earlier?" He was making this too easy for her. She must have really managed to pique his interests. "I hope you haven't been trying to guess your gift all afternoon. I can assure you, you'd have a better chance of meeting the King than working out what was inside that box you saw."

Charles stared into her mischievous eyes which held the hint of a challenge in them. "And what makes you think I was giving that a second thought? You were wrapping a present you did not wish me to see. I averted my gaze. End of story. I am not a young child who cannot wait until Christmas morning."

"Good, then that's settled. I suppose I do not need to tell you not to go looking for the gift, then. I'd hate for you to spoil your surprise." She arched an eyebrow as a little smirk began to form upon her lips. "You know, I bet you were the sort of child that would turn a house upside down in order to find your presents. I bet you would sneak through the house until you found them, you'd look at each and every one of them, then pretend as if you were genuinely surprised on Christmas morning." She smiled softly as an image of a boy bearing a striking resemblance to Charles Carson flashed through her mind.

"I can assure you, Mrs. Hughes … Elsie … that I never did such a thing. My mother and father were always careful to keep the presents hidden. But, I was never tempted to look for them, either. Birthdays and Christmas were the only times I ever really received extra gifts so the anticipation and excitement was almost as great as the actual gift."

Elsie stepped into his office and closed the door behind her then took a seat in her usual chair across from his desk. "Did you have a happy childhood, Charles? It certainly sounds as if you did." Suddenly, she was no longer in a teasing mood. She wanted to learn more about the lad Charles used to be and how he grew up to be the man now sitting across from her, the man she loved with all her heart.

"Truthfully, I did have a happy upbringing. I knew both of my parents loved me and wanted the best for me. Even when I ran away from home and took up with Grigg in London, I knew I always had a home to come back to should I ever need or want it. My father told me often that he was proud of me … before I went on stage, of course. Still, even when I came home seeking redemption and a new life, he never had an unkind word to say to me. I was one of the lucky ones, I suppose. I know other lads were not so fortunate."

Elsie smiled, very pleased he was sharing all this with her. She loved hearing stories of his childhood, of an impish little lad who loved horses and fishing, but also had a talent for organizing things and a meticulous attention to details. "I wish I could have met your parents. I bet they were lovely people. They certainly raised a very kind, warm-hearted, loving son."

Charles felt his cheeks warm at her compliment as he nodded his head. "They were wonderful people and their funerals were well attended by the villagers." He felt himself growing melancholy and that was certainly not what he wanted, so he tried to change the subject. "So, tell me about Elsie Hughes's childhood. Did she write letters to Father Christmas or search for presents?"

"Letters to Father Christmas," she scoffed. "No, I never did that, nor did my sister. Life on the farm was hard work but our parents, like yours, were kind and loving. They always managed to provide us with what we needed and then some, though I am still not quite sure how. I'm sure there were times when our parents did without just so we could have a new dress or pair of shoes, even a doll or two."

"Funny the things a parents will do to make their children happy, isn't it? I suppose it's all part of that unconditional love," he added softly, looking down at his hands now folded on top of his desk.

A silence hung in the air as they both thought back over the many young men and women they'd helped along the way. Each one, in their own way, had been like a child to Charles and Elsie … a part of the large family they called their own. Some had moved on and started families of their own. Others had been lost to the ravages of war, disease, or simply their own folly. Still, while they lived under the roof at Downton Abbey, they had been protected, loved, and looked after just like any child in a loving home would be.

Sensing his darkening mood, Elsie reached over and covered his hand with hers, giving it a warm squeeze. When he looked up and gave her a sad smile, her heart broke a little. She could not and would not leave him with depressing thoughts, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Mrs. Patmore asked me what I thought you might have bought me for Christmas so I told her that I had it on good authority that you'd been seen in the village coming out of the new women's lingerie shop," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Charles's head shot up and his eyes widened in absolute shock and surprise. "You never did, Elsie Hughes! What on earth … why would you … what will she think?"

"She'll think that you have excellent taste, and that you obviously have something a little risqué in mind for New Year's Eve. But, then I told her what I had purchased you for Christmas and she said it all made sense. She understood."

"What exactly did you tell her you bought me, then? If you're spreading rumors about me, I think you should have the decency to tell me what they are. You know she'll never leave me alone."

"Now that would be telling, Charles Carson, and you just sat there and told me that the wait and the anticipation was almost as good as the gift itself, did you not?"

"Yes, but that was when I was a child and the woman I love wasn't spreading vicious gossip about me to her best friend, who happens to have a rather loud voice and loves to tease me."

Elsie rose from her chair and rounded the corner of his desk, forcing him to move his chair back a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down, pressing her lips lightly to his for a soft peck. "Calm down, Charles. I didn't tell Beryl anything of the sort, though I must say, there are a few things in that store that I wouldn't mind owning … one day." She kissed a trail from his lips to his left ear then whispered softly. "Perhaps, one day I'll be able to model some of the nicer things for you." She daringly nipped at his ear then soothed it with her tongue before pulling back and leaving him a little breathless. She ran her fingertips across his right cheek and down the exposed part of his neck before stepping out of his reach. "I'll leave you to ponder that for a bit instead of working on that mental list," she added before slipping out of the door and shutting it gently behind her.

For the next few moments, Charles sat motionless in his chair. How had this amazing woman managed to turn the conversation from one of teasing to seriousness to outright flirtation? He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought how occupying his mind. He'd seen the displays in the shop window Elsie mentioned. There were some very pretty things showcased there, he had to admit, and even in his dizziest daydreams he would never find the courage to venture inside. Tongues would be wagging and his good name would be smeared throughout the county before he made it back to Downton Abbey, regardless of whether or not he had made a purchase. He wondered, briefly, it might was too late to enlist the help of Mrs. Patmore in securing something pretty and tasteful from the shop as an additional gift for Elsie. But, just as quickly as that thought arose, he pushed it back down again. There was no way he would be able to look Mrs. Patmore in the eyes again after making such a request. One day, though, he would be able to walk into that shop with Elsie proudly beside him, and he would have a legitimate right to purchase her many nice, frilly, silky things … just not yet.

While Charles sat in his pantry trying to rein in his rambling thoughts, Elsie returned to her sitting room feeling more than a little flustered. She hadn't meant to get so carried away with Charles, especially not in the middle of the day when anyone could have interrupted them. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of times they had managed to have a few quiet moments alone without someone barging in at a most inopportune moment. She smiled as her thoughts drifted back to the look on Charles's face as she mentioned the shop in the village and the lacy things in the windows. That had been a bit daring on her part, perhaps a little mean, given the look on his face and the flush of his cheeks. Still, a little daring flirtation had certainly lifted their spirits, not to mention the kiss she had given him.

As she sat at her desk, her eyes were drawn to the package she had been wrapping when he'd interrupted her. It had taken all of her courage to purchase the gift, not knowing how Charles would accept it. There were no rules for this sort of thing, though she guessed there might have been some sort of guidelines had she truly cared to seek the answers. But, once her mind had been made up, there was no going back. She felt confident that he would appreciate the gift, but that did not stop the nervousness she felt. However, in a matter of days, she would present him with the gift and trust that her instincts had not led her down the wrong path.

Despite his assurances that he would not try to find the package, Elsie still took precautions and hid it very well. That was one gift she wanted to protect until the very last moment. As was their custom, Elsie and Charles always shared a glass or two of a very fine wine from his private collection and exchanged personal gifts after everyone else had gone to bed. She would have something simple for him to unwrap along with the rest of their downstairs family, but this particular gift would be given in private.

Likewise, Charles Carson had made two purchases for Elsie. The first would be something practical, something she could open along with everyone else on Christmas morning. This year, he had purchased her a set of new gloves to match the coat she had recently purchased. They were lined with a soft fur and designed to keep her hands warm during the chilly winter months. He knew she would wear them on special occasions or to church, times when he could not hold her hands in his to keep them warm. It was his own way of taking care of her when he had not yet earned the right entirely.

The second gift for Elsie had been one he had struggled with for quite some time. While it was true that they had grown closer to each other and had spoken openly about buying a property together, Charles was always left wondering exactly what that meant. He had started the business proposition, though in hindsight, he had done a poor job of conveying his true desires and wishes to Elsie. He felt certain, however, that she was able to read between the lines to discern his true meanings. She had never failed him before, though this time, there was more at stake. This was their future.

He couldn't help but laugh as he thought back to the day the gift had arrived. He'd ordered it from a shop in London, giving no thoughts as to what might transpire when the gift arrived. He had merely phoned the establishment, given them a few instructions, arranged payment, and that was that. Until, that is, the day the delivery boy from the post office arrived with a package from Lady Mona's Boutique. Elsie, of course, had been the first to greet the boy and had signed for the package.

"Mr. Carson! Do you know anything about a package arriving from London?" she'd asked, walking into his pantry with the gift in hand. "It seems peculiar, but this has your name on it but it clearly says it's from a women's boutique in London."

Immediately, Charles was on his feet and reaching for the package. The tips of his ears were red and burning, his mind desperately trying to think of a plausible excuse. "His Lordship ordered something for Her Ladyship. He did not wish to have it sent here in his name so he used mine. He's been expecting it. I'll take that," he lied grasping one corner of the box and tugging lightly, almost possessively.

"No need to get defensive, Mr. Carson. I was merely curious. I think it's nice that he's buying her pretty things as a surprise, though why he had to use your name boggles the mind. Why didn't he have it sent here in Lady Painswick's name or … no, nevermind. I am certain I don't want to know." And with that, Elsie had turned on her heels and left his office, shaking her head, leaving him standing there holding her Christmas present in his hands.

Thinking back on that day, Charles had to count his lucky stars. Never, in all the years he'd known Elsie Hughes, had she walked away so obviously disinterested in a peculiar event at the house. Normally, she was the one to ferret out the truth, unearthing little known facts until the answers were staring everyone in the face. Fortunately for him, she had not pursued the strange occurrence and now, he would be able to happily present her with a very surprising gift on Christmas night.

For the next few days, Charles and Elsie had carefully avoided the topic of Christmas gifts and their customary midnight gift exchange. It was certainly something they both looked forward to, more so than anything else going on during the Christmas season. It had always been a time for them to relax, enjoy some fine wine, and simply be themselves. This year would be slightly different, though. Things had changed between them, changed for the better. They were now venturing into unchartered waters, first with the cottage business and then with the more open displays of love and affection. Tonight, though, Elsie hoped and prayed her Christmas gift would be one he would cherish for the remainder of his life. If not, she did not even want to contemplate the outcome.

After shooing everyone else off to bed after one last glass of mulled wine and biscuits, Charles and Elsie retreated to her sitting room. The room was nice and cozy thanks to the fire Charles had started earlier that evening. Elsie had, in turn, only turned on one of the lamps, opting instead to light candles for a softer light in the room. As she waited, rather impatiently, for him to return with their wine, Elsie retrieved the small package, sitting it on the table near the door.

She had just checked her hair in the looking glass one final time when she hear his familiar footsteps approaching. "I thought maybe you'd decided you didn't need your gift this year. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone off the idea of wine and presents this evening."

"Quite the contrary. I've been looking forward to this all day." He placed the decanted wine and the glasses on the table, before noticing the familiar package sitting nearby. "Perhaps I should avert my eyes," he teased. "I wouldn't want to be yelled at again for seeing something before it was time," he joked, giving her a boyish grin.

"I think you've been a good lad, Charlie Carson, so tonight, I will permit you to open your present, but only after we've sampled that wine. I'm eager to taste what you've chosen this year."

"Very well, but first I need to get something from my pantry. It's your second gift." He started to leave but suddenly turned around and looked very serious. "Would you mind hiding your eyes, though? I don't want you to see the gift before I'm ready."

"And just where are you planning to put the present so that I won't see it? There aren't that many hiding places in this room, Charles."

"You leave that to me. I know exactly where this is going. I just need you to "shut your eyes," he said in his best imitation of her accent, leaving her in a fit of giggles. A moment later he returned, package in hand, and placed it behind her chair. If she turned around, she would see it, but he wouldn't have to distract her for long, just long enough to enjoy a glass of wine and some conversation about the day.

Their evening together was wonderful. The wine Charles had chosen was one of Elsie's favorites and he admitted that it was the sole reason he had decided on this particular vintage. She reached over and cradled his cheek in her hand. "You're so very good to me, Charles. Thank you for that."

He covered her hand with his, easily shifting her hand until his lips brushed against her palm. "I think it's time to open presents, don't you? We've waited long enough." She nodded and that was all the encouragement he needed. He closed the remaining distance between them and captured her lips with his for a soft, lingering kiss … first to her lips, then her nose, and finally each of her closed eyes. "Keep your eyes closed, Elsie." Seeing that she was, indeed, following his instructions, he reached behind her and placed the box gently in her lap.

"May I open my eyes now?"

He gave her one last kiss before giving her the okay to open her eyes. Immediately, she looked down into her lap and was surprise. The box looked rather large but felt light as it rested on her lap. Charles had taken great care to wrap the parcel with beautiful green Christmas paper and had tied a red ribbon around it, leaving her with no clues about the contents inside.

"Before I open my gift, I want to give you mine." She turned in her swivel chair and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. Hidden beneath a pile of invoices, she removed the carefully wrapped present. She took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer to the heavens before relinquishing her hold on the box. "Happy Christmas, Charles."

He took the box from her and let his fingers brush across the back of hers, feeling a tingling sensation shooting through his arm. "Shall we open them at the same time, then?" he asked, trying to stave off his nervousness. If he didn't see her initial reaction to his gift, he might be spared some heartache if she truly didn't like his choice or found it too bold.

"Not this year. I would like you to go first," she said, scooting her chair close to his so that their knees were almost touching. She carefully placed his gift to her beside her on the floor and leaned forward, focusing her attention on his large hands cradling her present. Slowly, he began to remove the wrapping until he was left with the box. Carefully, he removed the lid and saw a black velvet bag, one which was usually used to protect pocket watches. "A pocket watch?" he guessed triumphantly, though he frowned when she shook her head. As soon as he picked up the bag, he knew his assumption was wrong. It was much too light. But, before he could peer inside, she stilled his hands with hers, wrapping her much smaller hands around his.

"Once upon a time, a lifetime ago now it seems, we had a disagreement and you told me you knew I'd never leave you. Remember that?" He nodded and she continued. "When I had my health scare, you took such good care of me, despite my attempts to hide the truth from you. You were always on my side, caring for me, supporting me, and even rejoicing with me in your own way." She looked up to see unshed tears in his eyes, mirroring the ones threatening to spill down her own cheeks. "And only this past year, we've both discovered that we dislike being at odds but we're steadier when we're together. We've buried old loves in the past and took a bold step into the future with our cottage business." She cast her eyes down towards the velvet bag he was still cradling in his hands. "Now, Charles Carson, I'm asking you to take one final, bold step with me into the future. I'm asking you to take care of me, to keep me steady, to always be the man at my side." She withdrew her hands and nodded for him to open the bag.

Charles untied the strings and carefully tipped the bag upside down, letting the contents fall into the palm of his hand. There, sparkling in the candlelight, was a single gold band. A wedding band, to be exact. The cool metal felt heavy, though it weighed almost nothing. He gently fingered the ring, holding it carefully between his thumb and forefinger and admiring it. "It's beautiful, Elsie, and I feel I have let you down once more," he said sadly.

Elsie felt a lump form in her throat, a sob threatening to shake her body to its very core. She had gambled and lost. His intentions has not been as she had hoped. "I understand, Charles. I still want you to keep the ring, though. It was my father's, and I wanted you to have it."

Immediately, Charles knew had said the wrong thing. The heartbreaking tone of her voice was enough to snap him into action. "No, no, Elsie. That's not what I meant at all. I … well … open your gift and you will understand. But, please, don't cry … not yet anyway."

Despite his request, tears spilled down her cheeks. She felt so utterly foolish, though he was being very kind about her proposal. He was most likely stalling as he tried to think of some way to let her down gently. As her mind and heart ached, she carefully unwrapped his gift to her. But as soon as the paper fell away, something caught her attention.

"Lady Mona's" she gasped. "Charles … is this … surely you didn't …" In a flash, the top of the box was on the floor along with the rest of the wrapping paper and Elsie was quickly peeling back the layers and layers of protective tissue lining the inside of the box.

"Careful … easy," he advised, reaching out to still her hands for a moment. "Let me steady you," he whispered, his voice already thick with emotion. He guided her hands and together they revealed the contents of the box. Inside, was a white silk nightgown, the prettiest she had ever seen, certainly much more expensive than anything else she owned. But, that was not what captured her attention. It was the small gold band attached to a golden key that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Elsie Hughes, you stole my heart away. You took it, cared for it, mended it, and allowed me to come to you in my own time. Now, I'd like the chance to spend the remaining years of my life with you … making memories and learning to live a little more, to be a little more risqué. Will you grant me that honor?"

Elsie removed the ring from the box and carefully untied the key, placing it on the table. She handed Charles the ring and presented her hand to him, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, Charles, I will, but only if you agree to holding my hand for the rest of my life."

He slipped his mother's ring onto her finger then handed her her father's ring so she could return the gesture.

With their hands clasped tightly, they leaned in and sealed their engagement with a series of heated kisses and embraces, loving touches and softly spoken words of hope and promise. Hours later, as they sat curled up together on her settee, Elsie came to her senses enough to ask about the silk nightgown.

"When I knew I was going to ask you to marry me this Christmas, I wanted to give you something special. Knowing I couldn't purchase anything in the village or Ripon without someone knowing, I made inquiries in London and was told this was where the finest ladies bought their unmentionables. I wrote and explained my needs and they were most helpful. I … I had hoped you might wear it for me … on our wedding night of course."

She leaned up and kissed a trail from his jaw to his ear. "And just how long do I have to keep the nightgown in the box, Charlie?" She thickened her accent, knowing how much it excited him when she lengthened the r's in his name.

He moaned deeply and drew her closer to his side. "Keep talking like that and we'll have to demand Rev. Travis marry us in the morning."

"Shouldn't we at least make sure there's a bed in our little cottage? I don't think either of us would fancy spending our first night as husband and wife on a hard floor."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Elsie. His Lordship has given us permission to take anything we'd like from the attics. I was up there yesterday and have already found a nice, large bed. I've arranged for the lads to take it to the cottage the day after tomorrow."

"Charles Carson, that was very presumptuous of you!"

He chuckled and drew her hand to his lips, brushing them across her knuckles lightly. "We've earned the right to live a little," he said, leaning her back against the settee and giving her a taste of what was in store for them as soon as the banns were read and their marriage was official.

Her last thought before she completely gave in to the heady sensations now coursing through her body was how pretty that nightgown was going to look on the floor on her wedding night.

**The End.**


End file.
